Every Family has A secret
by JohnnyDepp.Productions
Summary: FULL SUMMARY: Nellie Lovett didn't know she had a twin sister named Bellatrix and Bellatrix didn't know about it either. Until one morning a figure was seen, by Nellie and Nellie only, to fly across the moon. -Open to read Full summary-


**I do not own Sweeney Todd. If I did, guess what? There'd be more than one movie. ****I do not own Harry Potter either because if I did, I'd make the girls bathroom run on chocolate instead of water…Enjoy, review, comment (:**

FULL SUMMARY: Nellie Lovett didn't know she had a twin sister named Bellatrix and Bellatrix didn't know about it either. Until one morning a figure was seen, by Nellie and Nellie only, to fly across the moon. Once Bellatrix realizes she's been seen by one mortal she demands to use her powers to find out who it was. She discovers the name: 'Nellie Lovett.' She didn't know who it was, so she didn't really care to do away with her. So that's when Bellatrix decided to show up at Nellie's door. Once Bellatrix arrives, she realizes that the girl was...just like her. She figured out later that they were twins and got very angry to know that her mother had never mentioned a word about this. And she wondered why Nellie hadn't lived with the Blacks' and why her last name was Lovett. But then Lord Voldemort found out why Bellatrix hasn't been making many appearances at the meetings. And he doesn't really like the fact that Bellatrix is hanging out with a mortal... So he decides to secretly make a plan to destroy Nellie. How'll Bellatrix react when she hears the rumor from Lucius and Snape? Read to find out what happens. (:

**NPOV**

"Once upon a time, Toby, there was a little broomstick. It belonged to a witch named Hazel. She was 2,300 years old. Hazel called it 'Little Lottie.' Every night_"

"_NELLIE!" Sweeney screamed from downstairs, "What is this?"

I stroked my adopted sons face. "I'll be right back, Toby, love."

Last year Sweeney and I gave up on killing. We had quit because we'd finally gotten revenge on Judge Turpin. And then we got married and adopted Toby as our son. Johanna came to move in as well so I became her step-mother. Sweeney had got a job as an architect and built an extra floor which became our bedroom. The barber shop was Toby and Johanna's bedroom. Toby's bed on one side, Johanna's on the other. We used a bucket, one with rust all over it, for our toilet. During the day Toby helped me run the bakery. Sometimes, Johanna did, too. But that wasn't often for Johanna hasn't quite accepted me yet. She thinks I'm ratty and too bouncy, I hear. But I try my best to make her like me, anyway.

"Go to sleep already," Johanna moaned, "You're a little too old for bedtime stories, Toby. You are twelve years old! I don't think you need to have any stories. And Nellie, go see what father wants so he'll shut up."

I sighed. I wish that she will just call me mum, not Nellie. "Johanna, dear, please. Do not start any teenage drama. Why don't you just go on to sleep and get some rest?" I suggested, "Perhaps that will brighten your mood."

"There is nothing wrong with my mood, Nellie!" Johanna exclaimed, "And I think it's time that you start to realize that I am very sleepy and I need some rest."

I sighed. "Do not raise your voice with me, young lady, I just will not have it," I snapped. "And call me mum, if you will. That's why I suggested you get some rest, my little apple seed."

"I am _not_ your little apple seed and the reason I don't call you mum is because you are most definitely not my mum." Johanna pulled the covers over her head. "Goodnight, Nellie."

I sighed. "Goodnight, Johanna, dear." I got up from Toby's bed and walked downstairs and into the bakery. The light was on and Sweeney was busily wiping the countertops.

"There you are, Nellie." Sweeney frowned angrily. "What the hell is this doing here?"

I stopped walking with a nervous pain electrocuting my body. "What is what?" I asked confused, "Sweeney…What is wrong?"

"There is a finger on the floor!" Sweeney exclaimed with rage, "Do you know what could've happened if somebody was to see that?"

I gasped. "I am so sorry, Sweeney." I looked to the dusty floor. "I didn't mean to."

"Throw it away." Sweeney dangled it from his hands. "It's disgusting, Nellie."

I took it into my hand and threw it to the bottom of the trash can before returning my gaze to Sweeney. "Forgive me." I reached for him. "I love you, Sweeney."

He grabbed my hands and kissed me on the lips tenderly. "Just be careful next time, Nellie, please." He paused for a moment, his eyes begging. "We don't want anything like this to ever happen again."

"Definitely not." I smiled at him. "And I've got the children in bed."

"Is Johanna okay?" Sweeney questioned, "I heard her yelling upstairs."

"She's fine," I sighed, "She just doesn't like me."

"She'll get used to you in time." Sweeney let go of me to return to cleaning the counters. "You should get to bed anyways, Nellie. Tomorrow we have a busy day."

"Oh. Right," I felt sorrow so suddenly. I never want to leave Sweeney. He makes my heart beat. "Goodnight, Sweeney. When you're finished, you may join me in the bed."

"Sounds delightful," Sweeney said lovingly. "Goodnight, Nells. See you in the morning."

"Okay." I went upstairs to finish my story. "Toby, I'm back."


End file.
